


With A Bang

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Do you need more than 'Sexy Tiems'?  Yeah, I thought not.  <br/>Disclaimer:  So not a Holstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With A Bang

Winry thought her eyes were going to roll back in her skull. Her head dropped back against the headboard with a bang. 

“You okay?” Ed mumbled, and gave her clit another lick. 

“Y-yes,” she gasped, digging her fingers into the sheets and wadding them up. Ed nipped her thigh, then soothed the bite with his lips before twisting his tongue up and into her slit. He fucked her with his tongue, rubbing his thumb over her clit. “Ed, nnng…s-stop teasing!”

“What do you want?” he asked, digging his chin into her pubic bone. Winry could see how wet his chin and mouth were, and how dark his eyes. “Tell me, Winry.” 

“You,” she gasped, “now.” 

Ed hesitated a split second before swarming up her body, the head of his cock pressing against her entrance. “Now?” he rumbled, nose practically touching hers, balancing himself on his hands over her. 

Wrapping her arms around Ed’s shoulder, Winry leaned up to kiss him, tasting herself on his mouth. Arching her hips up, she groaned, “Right now,” and Ed sank deep inside her. The headboard thumped into the wall three times, and suddenly, crashed, sending them sprawling to the floor. 

“Don’t stop!” Winry grabbed Ed’s hair as he tried to climb off of her. “We’re gonna finish.” 

With a slow, wicked grin, Ed adjusted his weight, leaning a hand on the broken headboard to steady himself. “Whatever you want, Winry.” 

At least they’d all go out with a bang tonight.


End file.
